date crashers
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sasuke has been having a difficult time confessing his feelings to Sakura so now it's up to...Naruto?


"TEME…

"TEME….." Naruto yelled trying to catch up with Sasuke. Sasuke was walking to school peacefully until Naruto came running after him with his loud and obnoxious voice no one wants to hear if they want their eardrums. He has blonde hair and big blue eyes. They have been friends as long as they can remember but some times Naruto could get on his nerves. He was always so cheery but Sasuke was his complete opposite with his dark hair, cold eyes and emotionless face….not to mention he's a ladies man. But Sasuke can care less for those fan girls, all he wants is….

"Sakura…." Naruto said and Sasuke started panicking. He ran behind Naruto and look around to find out that she was no where in sight. Naruto started cracking up with laughter. He always teases him about Sakura ever since the day he found out Sasuke likes her….well secretly because Sasuke will never admit his feelings to anyone. "….Sasuke ever since that day in the hallway with Sakura it just keeps coming…." He laughed. "….you should have seen your face when you stared at her…..priceless…."

"Hey is that Kiba hitting on Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto looked around.

"What?!" He said before looking back at Sasuke. "SASUKE…."

"Loser…"

"Kiba already has a girlfriend…."

"Duh…." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least I admitted that I liked Hinata unlike some low life emo like you…." He huffed. "….and I was going to help you get Sakura too…"

"I don't want her…" Sasuke said.

"Oh please…." Naruto said. "….I know your little secret….you do remember what happened right?"

Flashback

"_Hey Naruto…." Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke's back that is now facing her and opened his locker. She walked slowly towards him until she could place her chin on his shoulder and look at him. "….hey Sasuke…." She said and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks._

"_H…hey…." He said uneasily._

"_Are you okay Sasuke?"_

"_I'm fine…" He stuttered out._

_Sakura laughed. "Come on Sasuke we've been friends forever you can't tell me you're fine…" She said. Sasuke turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes. She was wearing one of her most shortest skirts today with a very fitted tank top so you could see all her curves and what not._

"_What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

"_I don't know but he looks like he has a secret but he doesn't want to tell me…." She said._

"_I'm sure it's nothing right Sasuke?" Naruto turned his attention to his blushing friend. "Oh I get it….do you like…oww…" Sasuke punched his shoulder._

"_Remember the picture of you wearing your moms' makeup and her bra…" Naruto shut his mouth._

"_You wore your mother's bra?" Sakura asked._

"_I was seven…."_

"_So Sasuke…" Sakura said changing the subject. "…who is this person you like?"_

"_What?"_

"_Is it Karin?" She asked and they both laughed._

"_Yeah right…this is Sasuke we're talking about….that'll never happen….it would be impossible….its like Sasuke reading poetry…." Naruto said and Sasuke stared at him._

"…_..or Naruto asking Hinata out…." Naruto glared at him. "…. I don't like anyone…."_

"_Oh yeah I got this letter in my locker I was wondering if any of you know who did it…" Naruto looked at Sasuke again._

"_I didn't do it…." Sasuke said too quickly._

"_We weren't accusing you of doing it….." Naruto said. "….do you know who did it?"_

"_No of course not…. I didn't do it….because if it was me….oh there's the bell…" He said quickly before closing his locker and running down the hall._

"_That's weird…" Sakura said as the bell rang._

_Naruto started laughing. "….oh god….that was priceless….did you see his face?"_

End

"I don't want her so leave me alone….." Sasuke said walking away from Naruto.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Sasuke has been ignoring Naruto since they got in school. Maybe he is right. Maybe he should tell Sakura that he likes her. Nah….who is he kidding? He's an Uchiha for crying out loud. Uchiha's don't have feelings. Besides he has a reputation he wants to protect or it will be ruined by one of his stupid emotions.

He may have admitted his feelings in his head but he will never admit it to the public. "Sasuke…" Naruto said. This boy has been trying to get his attention all day it was irritating him. Sasuke sighed in defeat. No sense in trying to ignore someone if they become more irritating than they already are so it's easier to just give up.

"What do you want?" He finally answered.

"Do you know how much I've been trying to get your attention?"

"Yes…" He said. "….and it's kind of hard to ignore the person that really irritates you so I gave up….what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth…." He said. "…..do you like Sakura?"

"No…"

"Liar…"

"Maybe to you it's a lie but to me it's true so can you leave me alone…." He said trying to walk away but Naruto stopped him.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE HER…." Everyone stopped and looked at Sasuke. All the girls jaws dropped to the floor and all the guys were cheering.

"Is it one of us, Sasuke-kun?" One of his fan girls asked.

"Wha…"

"No and she's hotter than all of you put together…." The girls all cried as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him in the janitor's room and locked the door.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit that you like Sakura…."

"Naruto…"

"I'll stop bugging you if you tell me the truth…." Sasuke sighed knowing that there will be no stop to this.

"Yes….." He admitted. "….are you happy now?" He asked. "Why don't you tell the whole school and ruin my reputation why don't you?" He said turning to unlock the door. Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not done…." He said. "….now I want you to tell her that you like her…"

"What? No I'm not going to do it…." He said when Naruto took out a picture of a baby Sasuke sitting in the tub with a rubber duck in his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom had a lot of copies so she gave me one….." Sasuke tried grabbing it but Naruto pulled away.

"Okay fine…" He turned to leave when Naruto lowered his arm. Letting go of the doorknob he turned, grabbed the picture and ripped it into pieces.

"Hey…"

"Ha…." He said as Naruto pulled out another picture.

"It's okay I think the one with the clown giving you a balloon and you crying are much better…." Sasuke tried to grab it but Naruto put it back into his pocket.

"Asshole…." Sasuke said.

"I'll give you the picture if you confess to her…..deal?"

"Deal…"

"Serious?" Naruto said. "All that for a stupid picture?"

"Hey, that's my reputation you were holding…."

"Wow I should've done that earlier…." He said pushing him out. "Okay go…"

When Sasuke was pushed out of the room he bumped into Sakura. "Sakura…." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke you'll never guess what happened to me today." She said. "I know who put the letter in my locker…..it was Sai….he asked me out and I said okay….isn't this great?"

_What?!'_

"That's…..great…." He said and Sakura could tell he wasn't happy about something.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." He said walking away…..making a total fool out of himself.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

Sasuke walked back to the closet where he left Naruto. "So did you tell her?" He asked and he dropped his head.

"No…" He said flatly.

"NO?" Naruto repeated. "We had a deal remember? Why didn't you tell her?"

"…."

"I understand about your reputation but why the hell didn't you tell her? What the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't have guts to tell the girl…." He stopped when Sasuke interrupted him.

"BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED HER OUT AND SHE SAID YES…."

"I didn't…."

"NO YOU DIDN'T…." He yelled. "….WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER? Oh hi Sakura I've been in love with you for seven years, I hope you have fun with your date that is not me'?"

"You loved her since you were ten?" Sasuke covered his face. He can't believe he just told Naruto that. Naruto shook his head. "I'll help you get her back?"

"Do you know what the hell you're talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"No but I have this great idea that will get Sakura back…." He said reaching into his pocket and grabbing a book out and gave it to Sasuke.

"Catch phrases for dummies?" Sasuke looked at the yellow cover. He flipped through the pages and stopped at a particular one that made him think…. _What the hell?'_ "I must've died and went to heaven because I see an angel?" He quoted before giving it back to him. "I'm not reading this…."

"Fine plan B'…." Naruto said and started whispering some things in his ear and Sasuke pulled back.

"Give me the picture and I'll do it…." Sasuke said.

"Serious?" Naruto said. "You never agree with anything I say…" He took out the picture and gave it to him.

"Is this all the pictures you have of me?" He asked and Naruto nodded. He ripped the picture in pieces and hand it back to him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I'm not going to stalk her…. I am leaving…." He said and Naruto laughed. "…What's so funny?"

"I still have another trick up my sleeves….." He said. "….so I'd do it if I were you…."

"You can't tell me what to do…."

"Want to bet?" He smiled and whispered in his ear again.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

"I hate you…." Sasuke said into the ear piece as they came to a restaurant.

"Shut up Teme you'll be thanking me after this….."

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because…" Naruto said. "….if you don't…. I'm going to show everyone at school that video when you were 8….running around your house screaming _I'm a dragon_' and blowing air from your mouth pretending its fire…."

"Why was my mother ever friends with yours?"

"Dunno but I'm grateful…." Naruto said watching as Sakura and Sai sat down at their tables. "…..testing….testing…" He said loudly into the earpiece making sure it worked before getting a punch in the head by Sasuke. "….what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his bump.

"Idiot…" Sasuke said as the loud siren went away from when Naruto yelled into it. "…. I'm standing right next to you…."

"Anyway…." Naruto said. "….I'm going to the bathroom and get into my costume…." He said grabbing his bag and walking to the women's bathroom….looking around before walking into the bathroom. Sasuke sat by the waiting area.

A woman with long blonde hair up in two pigtails on the side of her head and wearing a halter top and a mini skirt emerged from the bathroom and sat next to Sasuke. "Hey sexy…." She looked at Sasuke and smiled leaning in Sasuke looked down. Her boobs look like they were going to spill out anytime soon. Sasuke stood up and was about to leave until he heard a laugh in his earpiece. He turned to see the woman' laughing hysterically. "…Sasuke you should have seen your face…"

"Naruto?"

"Duh, who else?" Naruto said. "If I really was a woman I wouldn't be talking to you…"

"You look like a woman so much it scares me…."

"I am so good I had you fooled…." He said. "….now we start phrase three…." He said walking up to Sakura's and Sai's table, swinging her hips a little and stood next to Sai. Sai turned around and almost spat his water in her' face.

"Can I help you?" Sai asked and she smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked and Sai looked at Sakura.

"I honestly don't know…." He said and Naruto frowned.

"Aww babe you don't remember me?" Sakura's eyes widened. _Babe?'_

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you…"

"You forgot…" Naruto said and looked at Sakura. "….you picked quite a girl when I was gone….its been two years…. I moved to Alaska and I told you I would come back and you said you would wait for me…." She wiped her tears'. "….we've been going out since eighth grade and before I left you promised we would never see other people…"

Sakura felt bad. She didn't know that he had a girlfriend. She began to wonder if he was just using her. "Is this true? If so, why didn't you tell me about this?" Sakura said and Naruto looked at her again and sniffled.

"So…" She said. "….he didn't tell you?"

"LOOK LADY…." He yelled. "….I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE…"

"Calm down Sai…." Sakura said.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE…." He said getting up and stomping out the door.

Naruto looked at Sakura and stood up to hug her. "I'm sorry about what happened it's just that…he promised…."

"It's okay he was a jerk anyway…." Sakura said already having the worse night of her life.

"I'm going to find him…" Naruto said. "….are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" She gave a smile before Naruto left.

Sakura stood up to leave until she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned and saw Sasuke looking at her. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke…" She wiped her tears. "….What are you doing here?"

"Walking around outside until I saw Sai and that's when I thought something was wrong so I walked in….what about you?"

"I was just on my way home…." Sasuke pushed her down on the seat again.

"Why don't we have dinner?" He said sitting on the other side of her and picking up his menu. "Order whatever you like….think of it as our date…" Her eyes widened. "…Yes I liked you for a very long time now but didn't have the chance to say it…" She opened her mouth to say something. "….you don't have to say anything…."

She laughed and picked up her menu.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

The next day was the same as everyday he's been having except better. He was walking to school with her. Not as friends but as a couple. He had his arm around her neck as they walked to school. "You know…" She said. "…I'm kind of glad that Sai's girlfriend crashed the date because if she didn't we wouldn't be together now….. I have to thank her the next time I meet her…." She said looking at him. "…I love you…." She said and he smirked.

"I love you too…" He leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway and their lips met for a short while until they heard Naruto from behind them. They turned to see him.

"You guys are a couple now?"

"Since last night…" Sakura said.

"Good…." Naruto said and patted Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You were beginning to make me think you're gay…" Naruto frowned knowing it was a bad time to say things like that. Naruto began walking away from them.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, asking for permission to leave. She leaned up and kissed him. "Go ahead…" He smiled at her before his face dropped and started chasing Naruto.

"NARUTO…." He yelled and Naruto started running.

Sakura stood there and shook her head. Some things never change.


End file.
